


To See that there's Hope

by SadieAndor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt Collection, small Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieAndor/pseuds/SadieAndor
Summary: Putting all my rebelcaptain tumblr fics together!(various ficlets and AUs)
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704628
Comments: 35
Kudos: 40





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from another Owl City song (not sure which one, I just know it's one of his)  
>  _It hurts just to wake up whenever you're wearing thin  
>  Alone on the outside, so tired of looking in  
> The end is uncertain, and I've never been so afraid  
> But I don't need a telescope to see that there's hope  
> And that makes me feel brave _
> 
> Prompted by @atthelamppost  
> " I'd love some fluff/domesticity, setting of your choice with the prompt of 'small things that make a home'."

Jyn returns Thane’s wave and then stifles a yawn. It’s only 1800 Echo Base time, but after two weeks in Tyrena it feels closer to midnight. K2 had met her in the hangar, sent by Cassian to tell her he’ll be back at their quarters within the hour, and she’s glad beyond words that he’s on base. 

She arrives in front of their room and enters the code running on autopilot, and once she’s inside she stands for a moment, staring dully into the middle distance, before she shakes her head and goes about stripping off her weapons. Her four knives (one in her boot, two in her belt, one at the small of her back) she replaces in the case with the rest of her collection. The blaster goes on the table beside Cassian’s – it’s partially disassembled, meaning he must have been called quite suddenly to have left it like that.

She hangs her jacket beside his by the door and sits on the edge of the bed to take off her boots. It’s tempting to crawl under the covers right then. The blanket he bought on Naboo, royal blue and much warmer than the grey covers from the quartermasters, is tucked in at the corners military-tight, but one corner is turned down invitingly. But she’s a mess of sweat, woodsmoke and mud, so the bed will have to wait for after a shower.

She yawns again on her way Into the ‘fresher, then swears when she stubs her toe on the hilt of the knife holding their – “Kriff,” she says again, seeing the document has fallen again from where it’s supposed to be pinned. To certify the official marriage of Cassian Andor to Jyn Erso, it declares, this seventh day of the eighth month, 3 years after the Battle of Yavin.

She retrieves both from the floor and doesn’t bother putting them back up. Cassian keeps saying he’ll find a better way to keep it on the wall, but that’s yet to happen. Not that she’s about to complain, not until she finds a bedside table like she keeps saying she will. 

She’s almost done in the shower when she hears the exterior door open. 

"It’s me, Jyn,” She hears Cassian call, though she didn’t think it was anyone else.

“I’ll be out in a second.”

She rushes through the rest of her shower, the hot water no longer the warmest available option, and comes out in a pair of leggings and one of his shirts. Cassian’s at the desk, his blaster back in one piece and hers in several, half cleaned already. He stands when he sees her, reaching for her.

“Hey,” she murmurs with a smile.

He smiles back, and draws her into his arms. “I missed you.”

“I may have missed you,” she teases, “Just a little bit.” 

He kisses her hair, and then tilts her chin up gently to kiss her lips. Winding her arms around his neck, she presses closer and melts into him. “Stars. I love you so much.” She yawns.

Cassian rolls his eyes and backs her up toward the bed and pulls back the covers. “I love you too, sleepyhead. “ She lies down, watching him move around the tiny room, changing into his sleep clothes, brushing his teeth. He returns soon, and crawls under the blankets beside her. It’s heaven, but - 

“Cass, it’s only 1900.” Her eyelids are drooping, and even as she says it she snuggles closer to his chest.

“Yes. And?”

“You never go to bed before 2100 on base.” 

“Maybe not, but you’re tired, and I want to hold you, and two hours extra sleep isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”

He wraps an arm around her waist and stars, this is - he is - what makes it all worth it.

“You’re wonderful.”

“Welcome home, love.”


	2. Christmas Meet-Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from @cats-and-metersticks  
> "Rebelcaptain Christmas Prompt: Single Father Cassian + Jyn the grumpy mall elf!"  
> 10/10/20 - Added back in all the missing sentences!

Before her last appointment of the day, Jyn has just enough time to growl at the coffee pot when it won’t turn on and readjust the hairband keeping the ridiculous little hat on her head. This was all Maia’s idea. “ _It’s almost Christmas, Jyn, we need to be festive!_ ” Like it isn’t possible to be festive without a tacky green elf hat and t-shirt dress.

Her last appointment was a family with very particular ideas of what can be on a Christmas card, and _five kids_. It was like herding cats, trying to get them all in the right place. And getting everyone to smile? Well, that appointment went longer than it should have. 

The bell above the door chimes, and Jyn leaves the office to greet her next clients. It’s only one kid, thank goodness, a little boy drinking a carton of chocolate milk. “Good afternoon,” Jyn says to the two adults with him, a grand-looking woman with greying hair and a much younger man, “You have an appointment?”

“It should be under Peterson.”

"Ruby Peterson?"

“Yes, that’s me. It’ll just be Cassian and Santiago for the photos, though.”

She ushers them into the studio, asking questions about the backdrop and props. Ruby directs most of those questions to the man (Cassian, so the boy must be Santiago).

“A white backdrop would be nice,” he says, and _force_ , he has a gorgeous voice, “I’d just like something simple.”

He’s attractive, that’s for sure, but she shouldn’t be thinking about that because he’s a client, and he’s probably married, and there must be something wrong with her because she shouldn’t have to remind herself of this.

Jyn pulls down the proper backdrop, having it most of the way set up when she turns at a _thud_. Santiago’s tripped over… nothing.

“Tigo,” Cassian groans, pushing a hand through his hair as he goes to help him up. When he stands up Jyn can see the dark stain on his plaid button up, his milk carton crushed on the floor. _Great._

“I’m sorry, I – I’m sorry. Do you have a cloth, or…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jyn says, “Does he have any extra clothes, by any chance? Or do you want me to try to find something to hide it?”

“No, I have another shirt for him. This sort of thing happens a lot. I’m sorry.”

“Go get Tigo changed,” Ruby says, “I can help clean up.”

“There’s no need, I’ve got it.” Jyn ducks into the office for a few napkins and drops them over the spill. At least it’s on the tile, and not three meters over on one of the backdrops. And it’s only one kid. 

“Sorry to have caused so much trouble. Tigo’s a very sweet boy, but I’m sure you know how kids can be.”

“It’s no trouble, I understand.” She does – for someone who doesn’t care much for kids, she works with them a lot.

“I feel so awful for Cassian, sometimes. He’s not a difficult kid, but I wish my daughter was around to help.”

Internally, Jyn cringes. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Oh, gracious, it’s not like that. She left just after Santiago was born. She lives in New York, now. We don’t hear much from her.”

“…Oh,” she says, unsure of what to add. What is she supposed to say to that?

“He’s doing a good job, on his own, though…” Ruby trails off, and Jyn hopes it’s because she’s realized how awkward she’s making this for both of them.

When Tigo comes running back into the studio he’s wearing a dark green t-shirt. Jyn privately thinks that it looks better, both with his colouring and with Cassian's black sweater. With the backdrop set up and both Andors properly ready, their session goes well. Santiago continues to be adorable, smiling sweetly at the camera and giggling at the collection of Christmas jokes Jyns has memorized. And Cassian – he’s unfairly photogenic, both with his son and by himself, and when the shoot is over Jyn finds herself regretful.

She has Sabine help Ruby pick which photos she wants while she puts away the props. It’s when she’s locking the door that Cassian approaches her, smiling quietly and holding Tigo’s hand. 

“Well?” Cassian prompts.

“Thank you,” Tigo says.

“You’re very welcome, thank you for being so patient for your pictures.”

He grins and turns to run over to his grandma, leaving just Cassian facing her.

“Yes, thank you,” he says, “I haven’t had my portrait taken since I was in school, it was a little weird for me.”

“I couldn’t tell,” she says honestly, “It’s not often I get such attractive clients.” And _that was definitely unprofessional, there is something wrong with her._ “Sorry, I mean, your son’s really sweet and - “

Cassian’s blushing, slightly, and force why is she so awkward like this. “He is.”

Ruby walks away from the desk then, telling Cassian, “I’ll pick up the prints on Saturday.”

Jyn takes a post-it from behind the desk and scribbles her name, and after a moment’s thought, her number. This is an awful idea. She has to be going insane, she can’t do this.

She makes up her mind just as they walk out into the mall.

“Wait, I have something for you.” She directs this at Tigo, who comes running back to the desk. She gives him a candy cane from the basket on the desk. “This is for you,” she says, and then hands him the paper. “And this is for your dad.”

“Thank you!” He says, one more time, and runs back to where Cassian and Ruby are waiting. Cassian looks down at the note in confusion, and Jyn can see from where she is the moment he registers what it is. _Moment of truth._

He looks up and smiles shyly at her, and it’s impossible not to grin back.


	3. Accidental Brush of Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an anon  
> "May i ask for a rebelcaptain kiss prompt? For example, "An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose". I blame the rogue one's anniversary."

Everything had been going so well.

That’s the first thought in Cassian’s mind when he hears the blasters from the corridor beside them, the garbled sound of a stormtrooper’s voice through a comm, the word “rebel.” The virus he uploaded to the Baron’s computer has been destroyed, the credit chip she stole from him is tucked in a pocket under Jyn’s skirt, and the only thing left to ask for is a clean get away. 

So much for that.

He spots the closet first, but it’s Jyn who pushes him into it and shuts the door after them. Honestly, “closet” is generous. It’s more of a tall cupboard, barely large enough for the both of them, and forget any concept of personal space. And Jyn – kriff, Jyn hates small spaces. Pressed as close as they are he can feel her breathing. She’s struggling, but she’s not panicking and he’s so proud.

“You left your jacket in the control room,” Jyn breathes. 

He curses under his breath, because he did, he left his jacket, the one with the captain’s insignia on the pocket, in the control room of an imperial control room. Curses under his breath, because that’s the kind of mistake that could get both he and his partner killed. 

There are stormtroopers just on the other side of the door, now. He’s so painfully aware of them, and he can see the same awareness in Jyn’s eyes. We’re ok, he tries to tell her with his eyes, we’ll be ok. 

“No one here,” a clipped voice says, and he and Jyn both turn toward the sound, tensing. There’s so little separating them from the soldiers outside. It feels like an eternity before the footsteps move down the hall and they can breath again. He turns back to face Jyn at the same time she does, and for the briefest half-second, their mouths brush together and the galaxy freezes.

Jyn startles back, but there’s nowhere to go. Her eyes stay on his in the near darkness, her beautiful eyes, and then she looks down at his mouth.

“Cass…” She whispers

He finds his own gaze drawn down to her lips. “Jyn, I – “

“Please,” She breathes, and then she’s pulling him down by the shirt collar.

For one long, breathless moment that feels like forever everything slows, and then Jyn’s kissing him like he’s precious and all of existence spins around them. It takes him a moment to gather himself well enough to kiss her back, but the moment he does he feels her melt against him.

She pulls away a moment later and smiles when he tries to follow her. “Let’s get out of here, Captain.”

He blinks. Right, yes. That’s the priority here. He nods, and then they’re slipping out of the cupboard and on the way to safety. And when they get there, well, they’ve got a lot to talk about.


	4. One of Those Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from @oh-nostalgiaa  
> "jyn x cassian + apologies"
> 
> **CW: depression**

_ Can you come over _

There’s no way for Cassian to deny it. He’s worried.

Jyn so rarely asks anything of him. The years of aggressive self-reliance and low self-esteem have more than seen to that. She asks for kisses, and bites of his food, little things he couldn’t imagine denying her, but rarely for more. She’s gotten better, in the two years of their relationship, at asking for comfort, for favours, sometimes even for help, but every request is still cushioned with teasing, endearments, promises. Like she needs to convince him, like he doesn’t long to give her the world.

And he’s at work. She knows he’s at work.

_ Can you come over _

Something is wrong.

_ What’s wrong? _ He replies, but she doesn’t answer. He makes it a half hour of radio silence before he’s shutting down his computer, packing everything up two hours early.

“I have to go,” he tells Leia, “I’ll make up the time tomorrow, I just…”

She must see the tension in his expression, says, “Don’t worry about it.”

He tried not to freak out on the way to her apartment. Jyn’s not suicidal, she’s always been honest with him about that. It’s not an emergency, she would have called him if it was. She probably just can’t be alone right now. That happens sometimes. And it’s not the end of the world.

He knocks quietly at the door before he unlocks it, stepping cautiously into the familiar organized chaos.

“Jyn?” He calls, when she’s not on the couch, or in the kitchen. Poking a head into her bed room, he finds her completely under the covers. 

“Oh, Jyn…” He sits down on the edge of her bed, pulls her weighted blanket back. She’s curled in a ball, breathing unsteady. “My Jyn…”

She lets out a long, shaky breath. “I’m sorry,” she says, voice tight. “I shouldn’t have texted you. I’m sorry for interrupting your day, I’m sorry I -” Her voice breaks. “I’m sorry I can’t be what you - what you deserve.” 

Cassian sighs, runs a hand through her static-y hair. She curls tighter around herself, crying, but doesn’t pull away from the touch.

“No, don’t you dare say that. You’re all I want. And you didn’t interrupt my day.”

She doesn’t answer.

“I love you.” 

“No,” she sobs, and he remembers the conversation with Chirrut, over a year ago.

_ (“I don’t know what to do,” he whimpered, head in his hands, to the only person he knew would understand, “What am I doing wrong?” _

_ “It’s not you. When your mind is out to get you it’s hard to believe anyone could ever love you.”) _

“Yes, Jyn. I love you so much. Do you remember what Dr. Kenobi said?”

_ (“He says I… I need to accept help and… and let people love me,” she mumbled in to her sundae, sitting in a Dairy Queen an hour after the appointment.) _

She still remains silent. He rubs her back, gentle, until the tears slow and her breathing evens slightly.

“C’mere?” He offers when she’s calmed down a little bit, and she sits up enough to find her way into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I want… I wish… I wish I could be better. For you.”

“No, none of that. I love you, Jyn. You don’t have to earn it.”

He can almost feel the protest in her head, but she doesn’t voice it, just takes a deep breath. “I love you, too,” she whispers.

“I know.” He kisses her forehead. “What have you eaten today?”

After a moment she shrugs. No surprise there.

“I’ll make us something, but I want you to go wash your face and brush your hair, ok? We can talk when you’re done.”

They stand together, and he hugs her for a moment more before she shakes herself and goes into the bathroom. He has a sandwich ready for her when she comes out, halfway through making one for himself, and he sits down across from her as she eats it.

“Do you know what brought this on?” He asks, quietly, “It’s been a while since it was so bad.”

“I don’t know. I just.. No, I don’t know.”

“Ok. You’ll tell Ariel about it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. And Jyn… I know it’s not easy for you, but please text me back after something like this. You never answered me today. I was worried.”

She looks down at her hands. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Just remember to try.”

“Thank you,” she says, eventually, “I know I’m… difficult, sometimes. You make all this easier.”

He leans across the couch to kiss her. “It’s more than worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to concrit, I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm also on tumblr and always accepting prompts!


	5. Changing Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @atthelamppost : changing weather

This region of Sanva is known for its rain, but it’s only after nearly a week that Jyn and Cassian see anything but clear skies. The clouds roll over the mountains in the distance on their sixth day, on their way back to the ship. They finally have what they came for, a datastick snatched from an elaborate garden party over the course of several days.

The ship is a few hours’ walk from where they’ve been staying, but it’s mostly flat through the forest. There aren’t many people in this area, so for long stretches it’s just the two of them. If he weren’t so exhausted, and beginning to feel rather unwell, Cassian thinks he might have enjoyed it. 

Now, though, his surroundings are beginning to feel worryingly distant, like his eyes and brain can’t keep up. 

Now is  _ not  _ a good time for this.

He doesn’t say anything. Nothing to be done about it now, so he keeps walking. They can’t be much more than an hour from the ship, anyway. When they get there he can lie down, and it’ll be fine.

Until they get to a fork in the road, and Jyn turns expectantly to him. 

“South or West?” She asks, because this is a different route than the one they took on the way. And also a bit of an issue, because when he looks up he can’t read the words on the sign. It's getting worse faster than he realized

_ Shavit. _

“Which do you think?” He asks, hoping she’ll read them aloud, but it comes out far meaner than he meant it to. She doesn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

He squeezes his eyes shut for a second, hoping to clear his vision, but it’s hopeless and he knows it.

“Are you ok?”

“Fine.” He takes a breath. “This way.” He gestures to their left, to the path that veers in more or less the right direction. Jyn starts walking again, and he follows after her. There’s a tingling sensation starting in his right hand, and he’s beginning to feel nauseous.

They make it maybe half a kilometer before she stops him. It takes him a moment to notice, focused on not collapsing or throwing up.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Cassian. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m fine,” he snaps, and immediately regrets it.

“You’re not fine! You’re not paying attention to anything, you’re stumbling on easy terrain, you are so not fine. Tell me what’s going on.”

He sighs, moving to the side of the path and lowering himself carefully to sit on a tree stump.. He rubs a hand over his face. He’s being an idiot, of course he should tell her what’s wrong. She has a right to know anything that could affect the mission.

“I’m ok, I’m just getting a headache.”

“That’s not all.” It’s not a question.

“My eyes aren’t focusing. My hand is numb. I’m nauseous.”

Her breath catches. “Raise your arms above your head.”

“I’m not having a stroke, I just - “

“Arms.”

He raises them. “It’s not a stroke, I think it’s a migraine. I haven’t had one in a long time but sometimes with the pressure changing…”

Jyn rubs her thumb over his cheekbone, shutting him up. He closes his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugs, feeling miserable A moment later she’s digging in his pack. She hands him his canteen.

“Drink.”

He does, while she rummages through his pack. He realizes she’s moving supplies into her own, giving him less to carry.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he mumbles, staring down at his lap. Jyn zips both packs back up and comes back around to his front. She runs her fingers through his hair.

“Let’s get back to the ship, and you can sleep.”

He takes a deep breath, not looking up. Preparing himself. Then he feels Jyn’s arms wrap around him, and sags against her. He squeezes his eyes shut, hiding his face against her shoulder.

“We don’t have far to go now. Come on.”

He stands slowly, still holding onto her, and she lets him stay there for a few breaths before he gathers the strength to pull away and turn back to the path. She stays closer to him now, reaching out to steady him when he needs it. He does, often - his depth perception is all but gone, his limbs feeling heavy.

Fifteen minutes later his head starts to pound in earnest, but thankfully it’s only a few minutes before they’re back at the ship.

When they’re onboard he goes straight to the ‘fresher to get a painkiller, and strip off his dirty clothes. Once she’s gotten them to hyperspace Jyn turns out as many lights as she can, an immediate relief for his eyes. He crawls under the covers

“Doing ok?” She asks.

“I’ll be alright.”

“I’ll be here if you need me,” Jyn promises.

He falls asleep to her stroking his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you from experience that hiking is one of the worst possible times to get a migraine.


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @cats-and-metersticks "I'll always take some Cassian h/c if you're up for it!"

It’s another Imperial ballroom, ornate and not quite familiar. There’s a fountain in the middle of the room, purple-dyed water cascading down from the ceiling. It’s like nothing Cassian’s ever seen. As these parties go, well, it’s not bad at all.

He has Jyn on his arm, laughing somewhere near his ear. She’s not wearing a dress, which is somewhat odd, but no one seems to mind her muddy vest and trousers. He certainly doesn’t. 

“Want a drink?” She asks, “I’m going to get one.”

“Sure, that sounds good.” She kisses his cheek and vanishes from his side. Vaguely, he wonders where she’ll find them. He hasn’t seen refreshments anywhere, but she must have.

As the music changes, he wanders across the room to a cluster of trees at one end, waving at Wedge across the room on the way. There’s a bench there, hidden from the dancers, and he sits down to wait for Jyn.

“What do you think of the band?” Leia asks from where she sits behind him.

“They’re not bad, I guess. I wouldn’t pick them for my wedding, but it could be a lot worse.”

“Mm. That’s fair.”

There’s a crash from behind them. They both turn to look.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Leia says, but he’s not thinking about that anymore. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Leia!” He’s not looking at her at all. He’s looking at the knife lodged in her back.

“Oh, that? No, I’m fine. It’s her you should be worrying about.”

Somewhere, Jyn screams.

Leia raises an eyebrow. “Better go find her.”

Cassian sprints out of the grove onto a field of grass up to his chest. She’s nowhere to be seen.

“Jyn!”

He struggles through the vegetation as it grabs at him, trying desperately, fruitlessly, to follow the sound of her yelling.

Her broken voice is coming from everywhere at once as she wails for him, quieter every time. There’s a quiet certainty in the pit of his stomach - she’s dying. Jyn is dying, and he can’t find her.

“Please, where are you?” He sobs.

“Here she is,” another voice whispers, from a direction he can follow and he does. “You’re running out of time.” It’s nails on a chalkboard, something running up his back. Panic turns to horror in the pit of his stomach. He fights through the grass to follow the sound, though his instincts scream to run the other way. 

He sees the creature first and his chest gets tighter, every part of him shaking at the almost-human face and too many long, thin legs. It grins, showing fangs too big for its mouth dripping venom.

“Too late, too late,” it taunts and the blood in his veins turns to ice when he sees her.

Jyn’s body lies at the creature’s feet, two puncture wounds in her shoulder.

She’s not breathing.

“No,” he whimpers, a void opening in his chest, “No, no, no. Jyn!”

“Your turn,” the creature murmurs, coming closer, closer, fangs bared. There’s no running now. He screws his eyes shut.

* * *

Cassian wakes up panicking. Flicking on the light, he stumbles out of bed to lean against the wall, fighting to breathe. 

_ I’m ok. _

_ I’m ok. _

He sucks in a long, shaky breath, heart pounding in his ears.  _ A dream. _ He collapses into his desk chair, dragging a hand down his face, his eyes adjusting to the light. The clock on the desk glares at him - he was asleep for less than an hour.

A few deep breaths later, he’s calmed enough to crawl back into bed. He hasn’t had more than

two hours of sleep in almost a week and he can’t afford another night like that. He lays back down, closes his eyes.

The image of Jyn’s corpse is burnt into the back of his eyelids.

_ “You were too late,” the voice whispers in his ear. _

Frustrated, he sits up. There’s a mission briefing in the morning, he can’t do this right now. He gets up again, paces around the room a few times.  _ Get yourself together, Andor. _

It’s evidence of just how tired he is that he makes the decision he does. Three minutes later he’s standing in front of a familiar door, jacket thrown over his sleep clothes, fully aware he shouldn’t be here. He’s not the only one who needs to sleep tonight, but he’s selfish.

After he knocks at the door (once, pause, twice more) he hears an exaggerated groan, and then a  _ thud. _

“It’s two in the morning, Andor, you had  _ better  _ have a good -” The door slides open and she stops mid sentence. He must look more of a mess than he realized because she softens. “What’s wrong?”

_ I watched you die a horrifying death,  _ he doesn’t say. “I - um. I had to make sure you were ok.”

“I’m ok. Are you? Was it a dream?” 

He nods. She moves out of the doorway, inviting him silently inside. When the door shuts behind them he’s a little startled by how quickly her arms find their way around him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She whispers by his ear. He hides his face in her shoulder and shakes his head. With her so close, warm and breathing and so very  _ alive _ , the tight feeling in his chest is already fading.

“Thank you,” he says, quietly, holding tight to her.

“Of course.” She runs her fingers through his hair. He lets himself stay there for longer than he should. It’s Jyn who pulls away first, leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“You can sleep here, if you want. I mean - If you think it would help. I wouldn’t mind.”

He can’t. He shouldn’t.

“Please,” he says.

When he finally falls back to sleep, a hand pressed to her heart, the dream is gone from his mind’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a dream feel real is hard!


End file.
